


Home is where your heart is

by Doddleoddy



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bicorn Horn, Cuddles, F/M, Family, Fickle, Fickle Reader, Fire Seeds, Fluff, Fluffy, Gryffindor, HP - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Home, Hufflepuff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Marauders era, Multi, Pepperup, Pepperup Potion, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Reader, Polyamorous Remus Lupin, Polyamorous Sirius Black, Polyamory, Potions, Potions Class, Professor - Freeform, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Warm, bed, common room, dorm - Freeform, four poster, friendships, harry - Freeform, marauders map, polyamorous, potion, relationships, safe, smoke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doddleoddy/pseuds/Doddleoddy
Summary: There are only two people in the world who make you feel at home, and only one in whoms arms you feel safe.





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of their dorm room door opening made Remus sit up in bed hesitantly and peer around the foot of his bed to see who it was.  
A soft voice rang out into the room and he took a deep sigh as he recognised it.

"Remus? I couldn't sleep, can I stay in here tonight?" You slipped into the room and perched on the end of his bed.  
"As long as you get up early enough to be back in your dorm before anyone catches you, the Head'll freak."

He chuckled and shuffled over onto one side of the bed, "Come on then."  
You smiled and softly closed the door so as not to wake anyone else and placed your slippers on the floor before sliding into place next to him.

"Sorry, I would have tried harder but you always make me feel safe, I couldn't help thinking about all the muggle attacks that've been happening, it was all in the papers this morning, you wouldn't have noticed as I'm sure James talked about nothing other than the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff match this weekend."

He chuckled quietly, "Well you're right about James, even though I have no interest in the sport he won't stop going on about it and different plays they're going to do once they get up in the air.

\---------


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These will be quite small chapters mainly because I didn't plan any of this and am completely making it up as I go.  
> Hopefully though because they'll be shorter I'll post more and more often.

You woke up with a start as you could hear bells loudly inside your head.  
Before you started your new year your mother had cast a spell on you to make sure you got up in the mornings, only problem was that she'd missed the mark and you kept waking up at 5 in the morning.

You muttered a small counter spell under your breath to shut the bells up and then turned into your side, only to be greeted by the most adorable human on earth smiling in his sleep.

You leant over and kissed his for head gently before slipping out of the bed and quietly rushing out of the room and back to your own dorm.  
Luckily nobody else had woken up yet.

\---------

Eventually everybody else started to wake up, stretching and rubbing their eyes whilst you?  
You sat in the great hall completely alone with a stack of pancakes in front of you; Your bed was freshly made as to make less work for the house-elves (who would undoubtedly re-make the bed anyway) and your hair, freshly washed, tucked behind your ears.


	3. Potions class

It was time for the first class of the day and so you headed down to the dungeons to meet up with the rest of your class for potions class.

Despite what other people thought of the subject you loved learning about different potions, the idea that from the simplest array of ingredients you could make any number of exciting concoctions.

You bounded into the room happily and took your seat as a voice rang out, "Today class we shall be learning-."  
An excited whispered rose from the group of closely huddled muggle-born magical medicine enthusiasts.  
"You will be learning how to create the Pepperup Potion!"

"It was created to improve health, relieve you of coughs and colds, though it does have one major side effect: it causes steam to dribble from your patient's ears for several hours afterward." The professor let out a small giggle before continuing, "It is also used to quickly elevate body temperature, so if you ever find yourself at the North Pole thing would be very useful."  
You looked around at your classmates and fidgeted in your seat waiting for instructions.

Your professor liked to make her students run and find the right ingredients, therefore learning her sorting system for future reference.  
You already knew the layout like the back of your hand from many an afternoon spent wandering around the room and peering in glass jars.

"Ready? Firstly you'll need a piece of Bicorn Horn,"  
She reeled off the rest of the ingredients in the subsequent minutes and waited patiently till all the students had their own.

"Right, if you're all ready let's begin, you'll want to take your Bicorn horn and crush it up in your pestle and mortar, take two pinches and add them to your cauldron." 

Eventually everybody in the class had a warm orange coloured potion say in front of them, only one person had red smoke billowing from theirs as they'd added their Fire seeds to quickly and overheated their potion."

After checking each one the professor congratulated each one of them and awarded 20 house points to all houses apart from Gryffindor who was only awarded 15 for the unfortunate smoke problem.

The class dispersed and you were about to leave when you were called to hang back, "Yes Ms?"  
"You managed to finish ten minutes before anyone else, what would you think about me putting you in the year above?"

Your heart was racing; you wanted to punch the air in happiness, you'd finally beaten people in a class. You were also apprehensive that you wouldn't be able to concentrate if you had a class with both Remus and Sirius.  
"Sure, thanks Ms"  
"Great I'll see you tomorrow, I'll talk with the head about sorting your timetable out."

You headed out of the classroom and rejoined your friends as they headed to their next class, whispering gossip back in forth.  
You caught a word hear and there that made you stop stock still.  
"Nerd"  
"Bookw-"  
"Dat-g"  
There was no way he was dating someone else...unless they meant you, but you two had never even talked about what you were, nor told anyone.  
The voices got louder as a young Ravenclaw girl got very excited, "Sirius Black!" 

~No freaking way~


End file.
